


Splatters

by luvsanime02



Series: Spooktober 2019 [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Fluff, Humor, Kindergarten Teacher!Clint Barton, M/M, Spooktober 2019, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Bucky appreciates his accident-prone, caring boyfriend a lot.





	Splatters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).

> Written for ClaraxBarton! For the October 13th Spooktober prompt: glitter.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Splatters** by luvsanime02

########

Normally, a trail of glitter across the floor wouldn’t seem so ominous.

Then again, a glitter trail is usually not splattered with drops of blood here and there. Bucky sighs and closes the front door to Clint’s apartment. “Need some help?” he calls out.

There’s a pause, and then, even though Bucky can’t hear it, he’s sure that Clint lets out his own sigh. “I’m good,” Clint replies. “Be out in a minute.”

Bucky nods and walks into the kitchen, and sure enough, it looks like a disaster zone of glitter and colored construction paper and glue, and a small puddle of blood next to the scissors.

For someone who’s so very competent, Clint can have the most interesting accidents sometimes. Bucky’s never seen Clint’s hands shake, but he gets cuts and scratches on his fingers all of the time. It’s incredibly frustrating, because Bucky would like his boyfriend to not need bandages and stitches for once, but he’s long since become resigned to them.

At the idea of stitches, Bucky frowns. “You’re not in there stitching yourself up, are you?” Bucky asks loudly, half suspicious and fully justified. He’s walked in on Clint stitching himself up before.

Another pause, but before Bucky can walk down the hallway, Clint appears. He looks chagrined, which is also normal. “It’s not that bad,” he assures Bucky. “Just a long cut.”

Bucky eyes him, but lets it go. Clint’s never lied to Bucky about his injuries, and so it must really not be all that bad. Instead, Bucky gets to work on cleaning up the blood while Clint starts carefully putting the art supplies away.

“What were you working on, anyway?” Bucky asks later, once they’re stretched out on the couch and in their preferred positions for a night of watching movies.

Clint shrugs behind him, his arm lightly squeezing Bucky’s waist. “Signs for the Trick-or-Treat thing the school is doing next week.”

Clint loves teaching the kindergarten class. He says that it’s better to be their first exposure to teachers (besides pre-school and daycare for some of them), and to try and encourage them to  _ like _ school, before someone else bitter and tired gets their hands on them.

Clint’s tired a lot of the time, but he never lets that stop him from giving the kids his best. And he tries to make school fun for them. He tries to be the kind of teacher that little kids deserve. Bucky thinks he’s just setting the kids up for disappointment in the following year, but Clint argues that it’s better to let them know that some teachers will genuinely care about them as soon as possible.

Bucky can’t really argue with that. And he loves how much Clint loves his kids. Bucky lifts up Clint’s arm, grabs his hand, and gently kisses his bandaged fingers. Clint’s scratches and bruises and cuts only demonstrate how caring his boyfriend is, and how willing he is to give his all if he thinks something is important enough.

Clint cares. He cares about the kids, and he cares about Bucky. Not a lot of people deserve someone as amazing as Clint Barton, in Bucky’s opinion. Clint turns his hand over so that his fingers can tangle with Bucky’s, and he drops a soft kiss on the side of Bucky’s neck, and then they both settle in for a quiet night together.


End file.
